Certain vehicles, particularly electric vehicles and hybrid electric vehicles, have rechargeable energy storage systems (RESS), such as batteries. In certain existing techniques, the RESS is thermally conditioned in accordance with a single set of criteria corresponding to average or typical driving characteristics (for example, a driver with average or typical driving patterns, and the like). However, such existing techniques may not provide thermal conditioning of the RESS with optimal energy efficiency for drivers and/or driving patterns that differ from the average or typical characteristics.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved methods for thermal conditioning of vehicle RESS, for example to improve energy efficiency of the thermal conditioning. It is also desirable to provide improved systems for such thermal conditioning of vehicle RESS, and for vehicles that include such methods and systems. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.